Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems are deployed in a hosting environment and host one or more services for different tenants or users. It is not uncommon for such a hosting system to host different versions of the same service for different users or tenants.
A host system often allows an administrator to perform management operations on the different versions of the service that are being hosted. For instance, the administrator may wish to add one or more additional users to a service. The administrator may wish to perform management operations that manage access rights and credentials on one or more of the different versions of the service. The administrator may also wish to move tenants among the various different versions of the service. For instance, a tenant may be upgraded to a newer version of a service, and is then moved from an older version of the service to the newer version.
It is also common for each version of a service to implement a common management application programming interface (or API) in a management assembly. By consuming this API, an administration system can perform management operations on the service. However, such management assemblies are often tightly coupled to the particular version of the service that they are used to manage. Thus, the consumer of the management API is unable to perform operations, which cross multiple versions of a service.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.